


Ficlet:  Autumn Leaves

by Mithen



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law student Rachel Dawes contemplates the future, and freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet:  Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Death Cab for Cutie's ["Soul Meets Body."](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9JB2ETgatI)

_Cause in my head there's a Greyhound station  
Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations  
So they may have a chance of finding a place  
where they're far more suited than here..._

Rachel Dawes collects her textbooks and walks from the classroom into the crisp fall day. The books are heavy in her arms. Dry leaves skitter across her path, intersecting for a moment, and then are gone. She watches the wind lift them into the cloudless sky, on their way out of Gotham.

_You're wasting your time here,_ her professor's world-weary tone in her memory. _Gotham will use you and use you up. Better to go somewhere you can do some good._

The leaves are out of sight now. She could follow them, let the wind take her out of the city, following a new path of her own.

She wouldn't be the first.

Her hand aches with the memory of its impact against Bruce Wayne's face. She curls a fist around the ghost of pain.

Then she turns her back on the free-floating leaves, on the crystalline sky, and turns her face toward Gotham once more.


End file.
